


Duel Me

by QueenSarabiii



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSarabiii/pseuds/QueenSarabiii
Summary: "Did someone happen to give you that card Jaden?" I asked knowingly, the happy little spirit danced around the two of us."Yeah, how did you know?""He must have been the one who gave you Kariboh. It was his favorite card". I replied."Who is he?"The thought of him made me grin, "You met my brother"."Are you serious!?!" He was star struck and crying at the fact that he had met his idol and didn't even notice.I smiled looking up at the sky.'This year is certainly going to be interesting'
Relationships: Marufuji Ryou | Zane Truesdale/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Welcome to Duel Academy

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Yugioh GX or any of its characters that right belongs to Naoyuki Kageyama.

"This year's freshman class seem to be something else huh?" I spoke walking up the blue haired boy standing at the end of the pier. The wind picked up just as I approached Zane, the ends of his uniform dancing in the wind.

The boat that had carried all of the incoming students sat in the far corner of the harbor. I could still see a few students make their way from the deck of the ship to the docks with their luggage. I smiled as I watched their confused faces.

"Especially that Jaden Yuki". He had a smirk on his face. I sighed, knowing exactly what that smirk meant. Stepping up next to him, the wind blew back my hair bringing with it the smell of the surrounding ocean. "This is going to be an interesting year. I might even have to defend my title". I spoke after a few minutes. 

"No one is a match for you anyways Elaina " Zane replied with a soft chuckle. I giggled at the statement placing my hand on my hips, "I mean there was the one time in the second grade, you almost beat me". His face turned to me, a smile plastered across his face, "That is true. But I still didn't have a chance, even then".

"I guess you're right" I sighed rocking back on my heels turning and walking away. I could hear the shuffling of Zane's shoes behind me. "I hear Sy is apart of this year's class too". I spoke as we neared the Obelisk dorms.

Silence loomed as we drew nearer to the front doors. "He shouldn't be here". I stopped just short of the door, my hand gripping the door knob, "Don't be so hard on him Zane he is your little brother after all. Some words of encouragement would do him a world of good".

I could hear him huff, "You know I am right" I whispered pushing the doors open. I took the first few steps up the stairs towards the girls side of the building, I tilted back locking eyes with Zane, "It wouldn't hurt you to at least try Zane". I smiled and continued up the stairs.

"Goodnight Eliana".

"Goodnight Zane". I waved as I made the turn down the hall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Good morning class welcome back to Duel Academy and for those of you who are freshman welcome". Professor Crowler's voice echoed across the room. My forehead laid against the desk, the cool metal calming my aching head. I could feel a hand softly stroking the back of my head, softly playing with the ends of my hair.

Zane had a habit of playing with my hair from the time we were children. A soft groan fell from my lips.

"Am I boring you Miss, Mutuo?"

My head lifted from the desk to find all the freshman students staring at me with amazement.

"Is that Yugi Mutuo's little sister?" I could hear a few whispers come from behind me. I sighed, my fingers racked through my hair pushing my bangs back.

"Never Mr. Crowler" I sung flashing him a toothy smile. A light blush crossed Crowler's face, "Well let us get back to the lesson". His voice was flustered as he shuffled around the front of the classroom going on and on about duel training strategies and yada yada yada.

My head turned to the far left side of the room, I could see Syrus sitting with Jaden. Our eyes met and I gave him a smile with a small wave. He waved back with a smile. Just then Jaden turned and smiled. 'He definitely is a cutie'. I smiled back then turned my attention back to the man ranting about strategies.

I heard a small chuckle from beside me. "Something funny?" I asked turning my head to Zane. "It's funny how no one could resist that smile of yours, not even Crowler".

A blush covered my face, "Whatever".

Class went on as usual, Crowler droned on and one about different strategies, after that I honestly couldn't remember. The hour and half finished and class let out. Zane and I walked out side by side out of the building and down towards the Obelisk dorm.

"Hey!! Eliana!"

My head tilted over my shoulder to the voice. I could see Sy and Jaden jog up to me. I turned over and ran over to him pulling him into a tight hug.

"Aww Syrus it's been so long". I giggled unwrapping myself from the younger Truesdale. Our eyes met as we smiled at each other. My hand fell on top of his head softly ruffling his hair.

His head peered over my shoulder catching a glimpse of his older brother. "H-h-hey Zane". His voice came out more soft and timid. I could hear Zane huff and walk away.

"Don't mind him Sy, he'll lighten up sooner or later". I smiled ruffling his hair again.

"Yeah, I guess". I could hear the disappointment in his voice. My heart ached for Sy, all he really wanted was acceptance and acknowledgement form Zane but for some reason or another he wasn't willing to give it to him.

"So hey..... Are you really Yugi's little sister?" A voice came from behind Sy.

"I am" I replied.

"Oh WOW! It must be so cool to be related to The King of Games". Jaden fawned over me as he bombarded me with questions about Yugi.

I giggled at his excitement, then something hit me... Sadness.

"To tell you the truth I haven't seen my brother years, the only thing I have to remember him by is his dueling deck". I thought back to the last time I saw Yugi, it's crazy to say it but I can barely remember how he looks like. I missed him, after he left it was just me and grandfather....

"You have his deck?!" Jaden's face was suddenly inches from mine.

'His admiration for Yugi was adorable'. I smiled poking his nose. "Yes I do".

A huge grin engulfed his face as he beamed with absolute exhilaration.

"I just have to duel you!"

"How about here and now". I grinned.

I could see the happiness flood his very being.

"Awesome!!"

"Jaden be careful, Eliana is the next best duelist to her brother". Sy's voice pipped, somehow in the midst of the excitement Sy had gotten pushed back by Jaden.

"I won't go to hard on him, and plus I bet you I could win this duel in six turns or less" I rose six fingers in his face, and suddenly his face got a little more serious.

He smiled, his brown eyes sparkling with enthusiasm.

"How about we get started". I took a few steps back sliding the dueling disk onto my left arm and placing my deck into the slot. Jaden doing the same.

"Alright Eliana get your game on!"

I could see how happy and how much joy dueling brought him. I could vaguely remember that feeling whenever I would duel Yugi. He would always let me win but every game we played he always had a lesson to teach me, I learned all his best moves and came up with strategies of my own with his deck. I could hear his voice, "Remember to make this deck your own". Those were his parting words.

A soft smile crossed my lips, "Oh I definitely will".

"Duel".

I pulled 4 cards from my deck, fanning them out and placing them in my left hand. I smirked, 'just the cards I needed to end this duel'.

"I'll let you go first". I spoke shifting my weight to my right leg. 'I almost feel bad for him, oh well'. I smiled to myself.

"Well if you say so, I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman and since both Elemental Hero's Birstinatrix and Avian are in my hand I can use polymerization to fuse them together to form Elemental Hero Flame Wingman! Then I'll throw down a face down. How's that for a first move".

I smiled, he was so proud of his moves.

"Yeah it was pretty cool but now it's my turn, and remember I said I would end this in six turns or less" I smirked. "First I'll send my Curse of the Dragon and Mystical Elf to the graveyard to summon Black Luster Soldier!"

A crowd of students began to surround us. I could hear their whispered murmurs.

"She summoned one of the most powerful cards on her first turn".

I could see the look on Syrus's face. He knew I was going to win this very soon depending on the next cards I played.

"Next I'll play Swords of Revealing Light. Now with this little card on the field you won't be able to attack me for the next 3 turns". I smirked

"What!! You mean I am stuck for the next 3 turns!" His face was so disappointed.

"Sorry Jaden, but I am not done yet. Next I play Pot of Greed which means I get 2 more cards to my hand".

'Come on get me the cards I need'. The cards slipped in my hands bringing them up my eyes narrowed again. 'Perfect'.

"And I summon Dark Magician to the field!" The tall being materialized before me. I could see Jaden memorized with the spell caster. "WOW that's Yugi's favorite card!" His face filled with happiness.

"Now Dark Magician attack Elemental Hero Wingman with Dark Magic Attack!" Jaden's monster disappeared in a burst of dust. "Now it's your turn Black Luster Soldier attack Elemental Hero Sparkman with Chaos Blade".

The last of Jaden's monsters dissipated from the battle ground. "I lay one card faced down and end my turn. Looks like you're left wide open to my monsters, and on my next turn this duel will end". I was half expecting to see Jaden mortified but he was still consumed with amazement. I smiled.

"Well it doesn't look like I can do much but summon another monster so this will have to do. I summon Elemental Hero Clayman to the field in defense and end my turn".

"Alright how about I end this". My hand landed on the top of the deck pulling the first card. A smirk tugged at the corner of my lips. "First I summon Gaia The Fierce Knight. Then I use polymerization to fuse Dark Magician and Buster Blader to summon Dark Paladin". My new spellcaster materialized. The students around me were starting to get more and more animated as I summoned Yugi's most famous monsters to the field.

"Gaia the Fierce Knight attack with Spiral Spear Strike".

"Not so fast I play the trap card Hero Barrier which negates your attack".

"That's fine I play De-Fusion which brings back my Dark Magician and Buster Blader to the field. Now Buster Blader Destruction Sword Slash!". Clayman was destroyed with a slash of a sword. "Now Dark Magician attack his life points directly with Dark Magic Attack!"

Jaden's life points dropped again with a grunt. "And now to end this Black Luster Soldier Chaos Blade!"

With a final lunge Jaden's life points dropped to 0. He dropped to his hands and knees. Slowly I made my way to him reaching a hand out to him with a smile. "This was so cool!!!" He was crying tears of happiness. His hands clutched mine as I pulled him to his feet.

"Welcome to Duel Academy" I chuckled at him. "We have to duel again but next time I'll definitely last a lot longer than 3 turns!". His fists pumped into the air as he beamed.

Suddenly I heard a soft purr like sound, my head tilted right then left. Then the sound came again. It sounded so familiar. The memory flashed across my mind again. 'Kuriboh?' The small creature popped up from behind Jaden's head. 'Is that the same Kuriboh Yugi had? Does Jaden notice it's there?'

"Hey Jaden do you notice a Kuriboh floating around you?" I asked waving to the little familiar creature. He jumped to my should and danced around my head as he seemed to remember who I was.

"Hi there" I giggled.

"Kuriboh do you know her?" He question the spirit, and Kuriboh seemed to respond back to him with a purr.

"Did someone happen to give you that card Jaden?" I asked knowingly, the happy little spirit danced around the two of us.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"He must have been the one who gave you Kuriboh. It was his favorite card". I replied.

"Who is he?"

The thought of him made me grin, "You met my brother".

"Are you serious!?!" He was star struck and crying at the fact that he had met his idol and didn't even notice.

I smiled looking up at the sky.

'This year is certainly going to be interesting'


	2. Welcome to Duel Academy

Name: Elaina Mutuo

Age: 17 years (Part I) 19 years (Part II)

Status: Duelist academy student (Part I)  
#1 Pro duelist (Part II)

Hair: Violet and black with blonde bangs

Eyes: Violet

Family: Yugi (Older Brother), Solomon(Grandfather), mother

Height: 5'

Ability: Communicate with duel monster spirits

Deck Type: Spell casters

Favorite Card: Dark Magician Girl

Appearance:

Beautiful. You have long violet black hair that reach down to your knees with blonde bangs. Part I Clothing consist of: Girls obelisk blue uniform with black heels that strap around your legs up until your knees. Part II: Black combat pants that stop mid shin with black heels, a black crop tube top with a dark purple coat that hangs down to mid thigh.


	3. Field of Screams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not completed

Zane and I walked side by side with Crowler as we made our way to Chancellor Shepard's office. In the not so far distance I could see Alexis, Chazz, Jaden, Bastian, and Professor Banner. We all stopped just short of each other. I smiled at the group of people before me, 'I wonder what we all did to get called to the Chancellor's office'. 

"Well, well. Look at this convocation of students, some of the best duelists in the school I see. Uh-oh! which one of these is not like the other. Clearly someone here is a little bit lost". 

I sighed at Crowler's lame excuse for what seemed to be a joke. 

"He is not... Chazz was invited". I chuckled at Jay's quick and witty remark. 

"He means you!" Chazz replied upset at the false assertion. 

A soft snicker fell from my lips, 'Those two don't change do they?' I moved to the front of the line walking up to the door as it slid open. I stepped into the large room and made my way to the wooden desk that sat at the far side of the room. Everyone followed in behind me as well all lined up in front of Shepard. 

As I predicted this year has definitely been one for the books. It has only been a few months since the school year began and things were starting to ramp up. A group known as the Shadow Riders were aiming to take over the work using the Sacred Beast cards that were locked away under the structure of the school. 

Jay, Alexis, Bastian, Chazz, Zane, Crowler, and I were all given keys that would unlock the spirit gates that would lead them to the Sacred Beast cards. And in order for the Shadow Riders to be able to take any one of those spirit gate keys was to win them "fare and square" in a duel. 

'Seems easy enough'. Peering around the room I began to register that everyone seemed to be in some form of panic, except for Jaden and I. 

Shepard placed a small black box on the desk and lifted the top to reveal what looked like puzzle piece like objects that fit into the shape of a rectangle. 

"You can count me in" Jaden and I spoke in unison as our hands reached for the corner pieces of the puzzle. I slipped the weighted key around my neck. Everyone picked a part of the puzzle as they accepted the responsibility of protecting the 5 other gate keys. 

"This is a war. You can be attacked by your enemy at any time, at any place! So my students be on guard". Those were Shepard's parting words as I walked out of the room. 

Hard to believe that was only a few days ago. Jaden had already beaten the first Shadow Rider who ended up being Alexis's brother who had gone missing a while back. It has been quiet for the last 2 days, but something was telling me that this was only the beginning. 

It was a cool and dark night, I stood at the edge of the pier. The soft breeze that emanated from the ocean felt amazing against my skin. 'I wonder who is going to be next to face the Shadow Riders. 

"I knew I would find you out here".


End file.
